É Hoje
by Saube
Summary: ONE-SHOT. "Começou a brincar com Akamaru até notar a aliança no dedo brilhar, hoje ele e a loira completavam um ano de casados, e ele tinha esquecido." InoxKiba U.A


**É Hoje**

Kiba estava sentada em seu sofá da sala, a televisão estava desligada apenas o rádio estava ligado com o volume baixo. O moreno observava um porta-retrato na mesa de centro da sala, a foto é dele com a loira, os dois estavam brincando na chuva. O moreno não esperava a hora de a loira chegar, estava sentado esperando por ela, chegava em casa em meia hora.

O moreno se levantou e foi até a cozinhar beber água, estava um dia quente, observava o calendário pendurado na geladeira, era dia 27 de setembro. O moreno continuou a olhar o espaço do dia, tinha a sensação de estar esquecendo algo, esse dia era lhe familiar. Voltou a sala e sentou novamente no sofá a espera da loira. Começou a brincar com Akamaru até notar a aliança no dedo brilhar, hoje ele e a loira completavam um ano de casados, e ele tinha esquecido.

_- Como pude esquecer, Ino vai me matar._ - O moreno entrou em pânico, se chegasse sem um presente a loira o matava, não pensou duas vezes, pegou sua carteira e saiu em direção dos elevadores.

O moreno apertava o botão do elevador desesperadamente, parecia que não queria o ajudar, pensou até ir de escadas, mas morava no décimo sétimo andar, não lhe daria vantagem, apenas o atrasaria mais. Esperou o elevador chegar, adentrou e selecionou o andar térreo, tinha que ir rápido, a loira já estava a chegar, não estava com paciência nenhuma agora.

- _Falaram_ que vai chover. – Disse o estranho que estava dentro do elevador.

_- Hum._ – O moreno não queria papo com o mesmo, tinha coisas mais importantes á fazer do que falar sobre o clima, seu coro estava em jogo.

O elevador parou no décimo terceiro andar na porta estava uma moça que enrolava para entrar no elevador, procurava algo na bolsa, o moreno já estava tendo uma crise, já estava preste a fechar as portas do elevado. Todas essas pessoas o estavam atrapalhando.

_- Boa tarde, ouvi falar que vai chover. –_ A moça parecia mesmo estar querendo matar o Inuzuka de raiva, o moreno queria morrer, não acreditara que as pessoas preferiam falar sobre clima, achava que era apenas um clichê para puxar assunto, como a loira dizia.

Agora os dois estavam conversando sobre o tempo, o Inuzuka queria calar a boca de todos, só falavam que iria chover e ainda mais queria que o moreno participasse da conversa, tentavam entrosar o Inuzuka várias vezes e o mesmo apenas respondia monossílabas.

Finalmente o elevador chegou ao térreo, o moreno deu graças a Deus. As portas se abriram e o Inuzuka começou a correr, tinha que correr para chegar ao shopping, não poderia ir de carro, perderia tempo, nessa hora da tarde o trânsito não dá sossego. O Inuzuka corria, quase atropela as pessoas na calçada, esbarra em algumas pessoas, nem se importa com os xingamentos, só queria chegar logo ao centro de comércio, Ino o iria matar se não tivesse algum presente. Ao chegar o moreno adentrou na primeira loja que viu, tinha que escolher algo rápido, teria que ser algo que a loira gostaria. O moreno não pensou duas vezes, viu a gargantilha com um coração em pedras, resolveu levar, mandou a atendente embrulhar para presente, tinha que ser rápido segundo ele Ino voltaria em dez minutos, tinha dez minutos para salvar seu coro.

Saiu as pressas da loja, correu tudo que podia, a centro de comércio ficava a seis quarteirões do seu apto, tinha que correr para não magoar Ino se chegasse sem presente, pois provavelmente ela teria lhe comprado um presente, ela não costuma esquecer das datas, até lembrar em qual dia os dois tiveram a primeira briga.

Faltavam cinco minutos, o moreno já estava em sua portaria, rezava em não encontrar a loira lá, ela não poderia o ver chegar com esse embrulho ai sim tudo ficaria na cara que ele havia esquecido o dia de um ano. Foi até os elevadores, por sorte já estava no térreo. Adentrou e apertou seu andar, começou a apertar o botão para fechar a porta, tinha que ser rápido.

_- Será que vai chover mesmo, todo mundo está comentando isso._ – O rapaz miúdo lhe disse atrás dele, Kiba não notará que havia mais uma pessoa no elevador e de novo o papo da chuva. Pensou duas vezes se respondia ou não, provavelmente seria algum insulto e não era culpa do rapaz de que o Inuzuka estava estressado, era culpa do mesmo esquecer a data de um ano de casados.

O moreno nada o respondeu, queria apenas que ele cale-se a boca, não queria ouvir isso de novo. Não houve mais nenhuma conversação, o moreno deu a entender que não queria conversa agora.

O elevador chegou ao seu andar, sentiu-se aliviado por um momento, o rapaz já tinha saído. Abriu a porta do seu apto e não encontrou Ino, estava aliviado, se safará por pouco, agora sim não iria mais deixar de esquecer as datas, queria ter sue coro são e salvo.

Sentou-se no sofá, sentiu que precisaria de um banho, estava suado devido a correria, mas só iria tomar banho depois que a loira chegasse. Esperou por mais alguns minutos e escutou a porta de abrir, a loira havia chegado.

_- Feliz um ano de casados_. – O Inuzuka levantará e fora abraçar sua loira, estava feliz em estar com a loira, já estavam juntos a um ano, isso era um bom sinal, não queria nunca se separar da loira, ela era a sua mulher, a única.

_- Oi amor. –_ Disse Ino selando seus lábios no do moreno.

_- Toma aqui._ – O moreno lhe entrega a caixa de presentes. _– Me fale se gostou depois, preciso urgente de um banho, não posso sair assim com você fedorento_. – O moreno foi até o banho.

A porta do banho se fechou, e a loira começou a entrar em pânico, tinha esquecido a data de casamento, não acreditará que esqueceu, tinha que comprar algo para o Inuzuka.

_- Meu deus, é hoje, é hoje! Como pude esquecer._ – A loira saia do apto aos berros, estava nervosa, tinha que correr para conseguir comprar algo antes do Inuzuka sair do banho, uma vantagem é que o Inuzuka sempre demora um pouco no banho, então não tinha tempo a perder. O Inuzuka ficaria triste com a loira, já que ele lembrou e lhe comprou um presente, e a loira não havia nada para lhe dar.

Chamara o elevador, o mesmo já chegará. Adentrou e apertou o térreo. A loira contava os minutos para chegar ao centro de comércio. O elevador para no décimo andar, e adentra uma moça toda elegante.

- _Boa tarde._ – A moça lhe disse amigavelmente.

_- Boa tarde._ – A loira não estava com paciência, não queria conversa, tinha que pensar o que comprar para o Inuzuka, não tinha a mínima idéia do que comprar para o moreno.

_- Acho que vai chover hoje. –_ A moça tentava puxar algum assunto com a loira. A loira queria morrer, não acreditará que a moça estava falando sobre o clima bem agora, tinha coisas mais importantes á fazer do que falar de chuva.

Nunca mais iria esquecer alguma data, não queria mais passar por esse sufoco.

* * *

Hi people, bom, acabei de acordar e resolvi escrever algo curto, tipo do nada me deu vontade de escrever sobre isso xD

espero que gostem, nem sei se ficou bom, mas o que vale é a intenção. É minha primeira fic de 2011 Roiá!

feliz 2011 pra todos nós! que seje repleto de dinheiro xD, amor e saúde( que clichê, para Rafaela, assim você os assusta!)

até mais.


End file.
